pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Duskull
/ |dexsinnoh= |evointo=Dusclops |gen=Generation III |species=Requiem Pokémon |egg1=Amorphous |body=04 |type=Ghost |imheight=2'07" |metheight=0.8 m |imweight=33.1 lbs. |metweight=15.0 kg |ability=Levitate |dw=Frisk |color=Black |male=50 |evo= }} Duskull (Japanese: ヨマワル Yomawaru) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Evolution Duskull evolves into Dusclops starting at level 37 and then into Dusknoir by Trade while holding a Reaper Cloth. It may hold a Spell Tag in Generation III or a Kasib Berry in Generation IV. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Mt. Pyre, Routes 121 and 123 (Ruby) Mt. Pyre (Sapphire) |rsrarity=Common (Ruby) Few (Sapphire) |emerald=Mt. Pyre |erarity=Few |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Route 224 (Poké Radar) |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Route 209, Turnback Cave, Lost Tower |ptrarity=Uncommon |heartgoldsoulsilver=Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Varies |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None }} Side game locations |Channel=Springleaf Field |RS Pinball=Forest |Trozei=Secret storage 17, Endless level 38, Forever level 4, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Sky Tower (7F-14F) Darknight Relic (11F-15F) |PMD2=Sky Stairway (1F-49F) |Ranger2=Chroma Ruins }} Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby= Duskull can pass through any wall no matter how thick it may be. Once this Pokémon chooses a target, it will doggedly pursue the intended victim until the break of dawn.|If it finds bad children who won't listen to their parents,it will spirit them away, or so it is said. |sapphire=Duskull wanders lost among the deep darkness of midnight. There is an oft-told admonishment given to misbehaving children that this Pokémon will spirit away bad children who earn scoldings from their mothers. |emerald=A glare from its single scarlet eye makes even burly grown-ups freeze in utter fear. It is a nocturnal Pokémon that roams about under the cloak of darkness. |firered=Making itself invisible, it silently sneaks up to prey. It has the ability to slip through thick walls. |leafgreen=Making itself invisible, it silently sneaks up to prey. It has the ability to slip through thick walls. |diamond=It doggedly pursues its prey wherever it goes. However, the chase is abandoned at sunrise. |pearl=It doggedly pursues its prey wherever it goes. However, the chase is abandoned at sunrise. |platinum=It loves the crying of children. It startles bad kids by passing through walls and making them cry. |heartgold=If it finds bad children who won't listen to their parents, it will spirit them away--or so it's said. |soulsilver=If it finds bad children who won't listen to their parents, it will spirit them away--or so it's said. |black=It loves the crying of children. It startles bad kids by passing through walls and making them cry. |white=It loves the crying of children. It startles bad kids by passing through walls and making them cry. |black 2=It loves the crying of children. It startles bad kids by passing through walls and making them cry. |white 2=It loves the crying of children. It startles bad kids by passing through walls and making them cry. |x=It doggedly pursues its prey wherever it goes. However, the chase is abandoned at sunrise. |y=If it finds bad children who won't listen to their parents, it will spirit them away--or so it's said. |or=Duskull can pass through any wall no matter how thick it may be. Once this Pokémon chooses a target, it will doggedly pursue the intended victim until the break of dawn. |as=Duskull wanders lost among the deep darkness of midnight. There is an oft-told admonishment given to misbehaving children that this Pokémon will spirit away bad children who earn scoldings from their mothers.}} Sprites |rbysapspr = |emeraldspr = |frlgspr = |IIIback = |rbysapsprs = |emeraldsprs = |frlgsprs = |IIIbacks = |dpspr = Duskull.png |ptspr = Duskull(P)Sprite.png |hgssspr = |IVback = |dpsprs = |ptsprs = |hgsssprs = |IVbacks = |bwspr = Duskull BW.gif |bwsprs = Duskull Shiny BW.png |Vback = Duskull Back V.png |Vbacks = Duskull Shiny Back V.png }} Trivia *Duskull owns a bank called Duskull Bank in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games for the Nintendo DS. Etymology Duskull's name is derived from the words "dusk" and "skull". Gallery 355Duskull_AG_anime.png 355Duskull_Dream.png 355Duskull_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.jpg 355Duskull_Pokemon_Colosseum.jpg Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon